Aftermath
by AijouSakura
Summary: My take on what happened after the bomb exploded. Unfinished, may never be, all depends on you guys.


Did this a LONG time ago, don't know how I feel about it, figured I may as well set it up here. The explanation is weak, I know, but I couldn't be bothered writing it. R&R, is it worth continuing this?  
  
~  
  
Lucas Amatto felt the earth shake as he approached the lighthouse. He stopped quickly and threw his body over Lori's just as the world exploded with heat and light. When it cleared, he looked at the girl and read in her face what he himself knew; there was no hope.  
  
He rode back down the road away from the lighthouse with a distant expression on his face, dropping Lori back at her car. He then took his bike back to his apartment.  
  
Cybersix was gone; dead. His best friend was also dead. Well, he reflected, maybe not also, per say, but still dead. And the last thing he'd really told him was that he was angry with him for having an affair with Cybersix. Oh, the absurdity. Oh well, that was one dumb mistake he wouldn't feel the direct repercussions of. Oh no, he was left with this feeling of guilt.  
  
~  
  
Lucas looked over the group of kids in front of him, all of them sitting petulantly at their desks begging to be let go. Well, he wasn't allowed to do that. He turned to the woman on his left.  
  
"Here's my crew, Jamie," he said as she smiled and nodded. "They've only got half an hour, but don't let them tell you any less." She laughed.  
  
"I've taught these kids too, Lucas," she reminded him, then a concerned look crossed her face. "Lucas, you look like Hell. Go home."  
  
He sighed and nodded. "Night Jamie," he called, walking out of the detention room.  
  
On his way home he passed the coffee shop. Sighing, he went in and ordered a sandwich and a cup of coffee. The television off to his right blared harshly, reminding him that it was, in fact, soccer season. He risked a quick glance over at it and jumped up when he realised that his team was three points in the lead.  
  
He turned back defensively to the figure opposite him, ready once again to rationalize his love of the game. Before he could say a word, the man smiled at him and faded from view. It was just his imagination, he realised. He set a bill down beside his untouched food and left the coffee shop.  
  
Lucas walked home opened his window, looking out over Meridianna. Sighing, he took a frozen meal out of his freezer and ate it in front of the game, leaving the window open. It wasn't that he expected anything - there was no way she could have survived a blast of that magnitude. It was just that he couldn't bear to lose faith in the woman who had saved his life so many times. The game ended and Lucas looked over at the window once more. Slowly he closed it and went to bed.  
  
~  
  
Life continued, as it had a habit of doing, and by the end of the next week Lucas had settled into a pattern again and had pretty much accepted the fact that she was gone. He felt guilty about the length of time it took him to make an adjustment like that, but he supposed that he had always known she wasn't quite real, despite how it seemed to him. The shadow that had filtered in and out of his life was gone, but a shadow she remained.  
  
The loss of Adrian was more difficult to accept, although the rational part of his mind reminded him that they were one and the same. Adrian was his best friend, and a part of his everyday life, a part that he knew existed when he was fully conscious, a part he shared with others. Some of the staff and students had asked him if he knew where the Literature professor had disappeared to, but he had shrugged with feigned casual indifference told them that he didn't know.  
  
He didn't know what to do then, what to say. The truth? He supposed that there was nothing terribly wrong with that, now, but it felt like that meant he had officially lost all faith, and Lucas wasn't prepared to do that yet. He owed it to his friend to give him one more chance at life. Any lie he gave would be worthless, and not worth the effort. Therefore he lived alone with his knowledge, glancing up at Adrian's apartment each time he passed it but no longer mounting the stairs.  
  
He couldn't fool himself. If she had been alive, he would have found out. She was gone.  
  
~  
  
"Hey, Lucas!' a cheery voice called out as he walked down the halls. Lucas turned and waved at the man who had greeted him, then continued on his way to the Science Lab to prepare the room for his next class. Spares, he reflected, must have been given to teachers by the gods. He turned the corner and walked down the next hallway, absorbed in his plans. Suddenly, a voice drifted out to him.  
  
"Shakespeare has always used his sonnets as warning signals. Here, you can see that the poem acts as a precursor to a possible love scene between Romeo and Juliet. The nurse also seems to notice it and cuts it off before the lovers can finish the final verse of the sonnet. Further - yes, Lori?"  
  
The classroom door was closed, and so the voice was slightly muffled, but Lucas recognised it instantly. Slowly, he opened the door.  
  
"No, not everywhere, but in most cases." Adrian Seidleman stood in front of his desk looking towards the class, a book in one hand and a piece of chalk in the other. He turned when the door opened, and smiled warmly, putting the book down on his desk.  
  
"Lucas," he greeted him. "What brings you to our little corner of the world?"  
  
Lucas blinked. "Adrian," he got out. "I . didn't expect to see you here." He frowned. What was going on?  
  
Adrian chuckled. "Yes, I'm notorious for my good luck. I managed to come down with the flu just as the telephones in my area got cut off. I got back as soon as I could."  
  
"I'm . glad you're feeling better," Lucas replied shakily. Adrian nodded.  
  
"Thanks, Lucas." He turned and picked up this book. "I'll meet you at lunch?"  
  
Lucas nodded slowly and left the classroom, shutting the door behind him.  
  
~  
  
Adrian Seidleman sat down at the picnic table and took his lunch from its brown paper bag. He looked around and, seeing no one, took a book from the same bag and began to read. After about five minutes, he heard the sounds of someone approaching.  
  
"Poe?" a voice above him inquired, and the chair opposite him creaked. Adrian finished his paragraph and then looked up.  
  
"His work provides an interesting look at the human mind," he replied somewhat defensively. Lucas laughed.  
  
"You're justifying something?" he exclaimed. "Never thought I'd hear that." Adrian shrugged.  
  
"You learn something new every day," he answered.  
  
"Mm." Lucas fished in his bag for a sandwich and took a bite. He looked up, meeting Adrian's eyes. "What happened?" he asked. Adrian raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What, no stomach flu?" he inquired mildly. "I thought it sounded plausible." Lucas shrugged.  
  
"It did," he replied, "except that I was down at your apartment a few times, and you weren't there. Until ."  
  
"You gave up," Adrian finished gently. "Don't look so horrible. It's perfectly understandable; don't feel like you've betrayed me or anything. You haven't." He paused, thoughtful. "You stopped coming on Wednesday?" he asked. Lucas nodded.  
  
"I thought that after a week ." he trailed off, uncomfortable.  
  
"Stop it," Adrian said sharply. "It's not your fault, your reasoning makes sense."  
  
"But, you're here."  
  
"Really," Adrian noted mildly. "I hadn't noticed that." He chucked as Lucas glared at him and took an innocent bite of his sandwich.  
  
"How?"  
  
"It's a long story, Lucas," he said gently, pushing the hair back from his eyes with one hand. "And besides, now is not the time for this type of tale anyway, regardless of length. If you're so insistent upon hearing it, I'll tell you later."  
  
"All right," Lucas growled, seeming to sense that this was as much of a concession as he was going to get. "But I'm holding you to that." Adrian laughed, and Lucas swallowed sharply. "I'm just glad you're alive," he added softly.  
  
Adrian let out a rich chuckle. "Why Lucas!" He allowed 'his' voice to drift up to its normal, female tones. "I didn't think you cared." Lucas choked on his sandwich, and Adrian dropped back to a male timbre. "A just, Lucas, a jest. Anyway, how has the school done without me?"  
  
"We survived," Lucas answered, pounding himself furiously on the chest and swallowing. "They hired a supply teacher in for you."  
  
"Yes, Elaine had to leave rather abruptly, didn't she?"  
  
Lucas fixed his gaze on his friend. "Why do I get the feeling that you had something to do with all of that?" he demanded suspiciously, eyeing the other over his food.  
  
Adrian blinked innocently. "Lucas! I'm just the Lit. Professor. Why, you had just as much to do with her leaving as I did."  
  
Lucas maintained his suspicious glare, chewing slowly. "I don't trust you," he accused.  
  
"I'm hurt," Adrian replied flippantly.  
  
"Mr. Amatto, Mr. Seidleman!" Both turned to see Lori running up, bag in hand. "Is this a bad time?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be over with the other students?" Adrian cut in over his friend, holding up a warning hand.  
  
"Yeah, probably," Lori replied, flipping her hair and blowing a large bubble. She waited until her gum once more suited her tastes before continuing. "I had a question for you. Are we supposed to read that entire section for tomorrow?"  
  
Adrian nodded. "Yes, just like the last time you asked me. Couldn't you have gotten that from a classmate?" She shrugged. "All right, is that it?"  
  
Lori nodded and turned, making to leave, then stopped. "Oh, Sir, we need to talk sometime." She glanced at Lucas. "Alone." Adrian looked at his partner and made a wry face, nodding. His fist clenched slowly.  
  
"I'll find you."  
  
Lucas burst out laughing. "First time I've heard you talking about searching her out, eh buddy?"  
  
"Don't remind me," Adrian groaned.  
  
"So she knows."  
  
Adrian shrugged. "I'll sort this out," he assured his friend.  
  
"I'll help," Lucas offered, shoving the remains of his food into a paper bag, but Adrian shook his head.  
  
"I can manage on my own, Lucas, but thank you." Lucas opened his mouth to speak, but Adrian raised a hand. "Let me do this myself, Lucas. I don't want other people tangled up in my problems. Especially not you." He looked down at his sandwich, which was still lying half eaten on the table, and crumpled the wrapping around it. "Waste of a sandwich," he commented.  
  
Lucas raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Fine," he said finally, ignoring the last statement. "But . if you need help you'll let me know, won't you?" Despite his large size he looked slightly like an injured puppy. Adrian nodded quickly.  
  
"I promise," he said, standing. "Please don't take this the wrong way. I'll see you tonight."  
  
~  
  
José crossed his arms and glared at the Techno. "What do you mean, there is no sign of her body?" he asked indignantly. "She's dead, and that means that her body should be there." The Techno looked unhappy.  
  
"I know that, sir, but . well, there's no body. We've combed the area."  
  
"Well, do it again! And again, and again, until we find a body." José stood and looked at him pointedly. "Am I making myself clear?"  
  
"Y - yes, sir," the Techno answered hastily, and scampered out of the room. José looked thoughtfully at his father's portrait.  
  
"Well," he said aloud. "My father is dead, and Cybersix MUST be dead. That means . Meridiana is MINE!"  
  
~  
  
Cybersix shrugged her cape to adjust its feel. She inhaled deeply, then walked over to the window and leapt out. Hopping lightly from rooftop to rooftop she made her way towards Lucas's apartment when she heard a scream below her.  
  
She stopped and looked down. Two large Fixed Ideas were cornering a girl with bright orange hair. Cybersix jumped down and remained in the shadows as she saw the girl; Lori.  
  
"What do you want, you huge brute?" Lori shouted at one of the Fixed Ideas.  
  
"Money." He pointed helpfully to her purse.  
  
"What," she sounded indignant. "First you want my CDs and now you want my purse. What is with you guys?" She held her bag protectively behind her.  
  
Cybersix sighed and stepped out into the lamplight. "Don't tell me, "she made her voice as insulting as possible. "Has José stopped so low as to start stealing purses now? Really, that surprises me. I never thought he'd find something at his level."  
  
The Fixed Ideas turned around. "Huh?" one asked. The other one pointed.  
  
"It's her," it commented.  
  
"Her?" the other one asked.  
  
"Her," the first agreed.  
  
"Who her?"  
  
Cybersix rolled her eyes, and uncrossed her arms. "Does this help?" she demanded, pulling up the arm of her catsuit to reveal the identifying tattoo on her forearm. Both Fixed Ideas suddenly got brilliant expressions.  
  
"We get good stuff if we find her," the second said eagerly. The first nodded, and both ignored Lori to charge Cybersix, who leapt straight in the air. The Fixed Ideas looked at each other, then one groaned as Cybersix drove her foot straight into the back of its neck. The first Fixed Idea watched as his comrade evaporated in a puff of green smoke.  
  
"You hurt 42," it cried. It tried to punch his attacker, but she dodged aside and jumped to kick it in the chest, driving it into a wall, where it also evaporated. Cybersix nudged its shirt with her toe, revealing the green vial, and picked it up, then turned to look at Lori.  
  
"Um . thanks," Lori offered. Cybersix acknowledged that with a nod. "So, I guess I'm kind of making a habit out of this."  
  
"Not something I would advise," Cybersix noted. "What did they want?"  
  
Lori shrugged. "My purse, they said." Cybersix raised an eyebrow. "Seriously." She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "So, you're the gal Mr. Amatto's obsessed over."  
  
"Obsessed?" Cybersix enquired coolly. Lori shrugged and nodded.  
  
"Completely. Hey, wait!" Cybersix turned.  
  
"Lori, I have to go. You can ask me whatever you wanted to ask me later, tomorrow sometime."  
  
"You're making a big assumption that I won't go and tell all of my friends now," Lori pointed out.  
  
"If you were going to do that you would have already," Cybersix replied. "Please. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
Lori sighed. "Fine, I'll keep your secret for another day," she relented. "But you're not getting out of this."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it," Cybersix replied as she jumped up. Lori turned to walk away when she heard Adrian Seidleman's voice faintly. "Chapter four, Lori. I expect it done."  
  
~  
  
Cybersix landed on the window ledge outside of Lucas's apartment. The shutters were closed, however she nudged one gently and it opened. She gracefully hopped down into the room, welcoming the instant warmth. She turned and closed the shutters behind her, tilting the slates so that she could see through them. Lucas was no-where to be seen.  
  
'Back to the good old days,' Cybersix reflected as she seated herself in an armchair facing the window. 'Well, a scare won't hurt him. And anyway, he should be used to it by now.' She crossed her hands on her lap and looked out the window at the city. She wasn't alone any more. People knew who she was. Yashimoto was the first, and now Lucas, and Lori. Could she survive?  
  
The sound of the door being opened brought her back to the present, but she didn't move.  
  
Lucas walked into the sitting room. Absently he flicked the light on, and stopped at his desk to pick up a text. He walked around to his chair, and nearly dropped the book when he saw Cybersix sitting there, hat reinforcing the fact that her hair obstructed any possible view of her face.  
  
"I don't know why I'm surprised," he grumbled after a moment.  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Lucas," Cybersix replied, tilting her head up so that her smile caught the light.  
  
"All right," Lucas relented. "I'm glad you're here. Alive is more like it, and you -"  
  
"Yes, I know. I haven't explained anything yet, and you're wondering how I happen to be sitting here since I should have been blown to bits." Lucas looked thoughtful.  
  
"Yes, that about sums it up," he agreed. Cybersix stood.  
  
"Here, Lucas, have the chair. After a day like today you must need it." Lucas shook his head in amazement as he sat down.  
  
"All this time, it was him. I mean, you. He looked straight at her as she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. "Why didn't you tell me, Cybersix? I would have kept your secret."  
  
"And you still have to," she pointed out. Lucas nodded. "I'm not human, Lucas. I didn't trust you. As a race, I mean. I don't know if I do now, even, but I find myself in a confusing place, and all that's left to do is trust."  
  
Lucas moved to get up, and then appeared to think the better of it and remained where he was. Cybersix began to shift her weight from one foot to the other.  
  
"So, how are you here?" Lucas finally demanded. "You should be dead." Cybersix laughed wryly.  
  
"You think I didn't know that?" she asked him lightly. "It's something of a miracle that I'm not, I think."  
  
"So, what did happen?"  
  
"After I left you." Lucas nodded. "I went to the lighthouse. I saw Von Richter, and managed to convince him to take the creature to the forest on the other side, where the blast wouldn't affect Meridiana."  
  
"But it decimated the lighthouse," Lucas pointed out.  
  
"Yes, I know. The creature was a living bomb, set on a timer that could not be changed. There was no time to send it back into the middle of the ocean, or anything of that sort. Von Richter set his creatures on me, but they didn't fight me, they turned against him. Data 7 and I realised there wasn't much time left, and we got out as quickly as possible. When the creature finally exploded, I got thrown into the water and somehow got washed up onto a sandbar."  
  
"But you didn't go home," Lucas stated. "Why not?"  
  
"I was badly hurt," Cybersix explained. "And by the time I regained consciousness I was in desperate need of sustenance. I found a patrol of Fixed Ideas, trying to find me, I assume. Data 7 lured one off - "  
  
"So you found him?" Lucas interrupted. Cybersix nodded.  
  
"My brother actually makes a remarkable kitten, when he sets his mind to it." Cybersix had started pacing. "Between us we got rid of him, and I survived. Barely. I spent the next few days regaining strength and healing. Then, when I could return without fear of randomly expiring as I slept, I did."  
  
"And you recuperated for the next five days, and came back to work today?" Lucas finished. Cybersix nodded. "And all that after being blown up by a bomb just over a week ago." Again, she nodded. "That's almost unbelievable," Lucas stated. Cybersix shrugged almost wearily.  
  
"I'm a Cyber. I was created to withstand injury and heal rapidly. Still, this was a bit much, even for me."  
  
Lucas rose and laid a hand on her arm, halting her march. "Are you all right," he demanded. Cybersix nodded, looking first at his hand and then his face. She shrugged.  
  
"Yes," she answered slowly. "I guess I am. I'm just a little bit tired, is all. I met Lori on the way over here, and she had some friends with her, trying to steal her purse."  
  
"Lori?" Lucas sounded worried. "Is everything all right?" Cybersix nodded, and moved away.  
  
"Yes. I got rid of the Fixed Ideas, and promised to talk to her tomorrow."  
  
"And she'll keep your secret?" Lucas inquired.  
  
"She said she would. I believe her, for now." Lucas sat down again.  
  
"You could have trusted me," he said again, almost to himself. Cybersix stopped her pacing again to look at him.  
  
"I know that now, but how was I supposed to then?" She looked at him. "I didn't know you, and you met me at a rather . awkward time. What was there to indicate trust? And then you accuse me, both of me," she laughed slightly at the sound of that, "of having affairs. With myself, no less."  
  
"I'm sorry," Lucas began, looking down.  
  
"I know, " Cybersix replied. "And I think I'm flattered, when I stop to think of what that really means. But it doesn't evoke a feeling of trust."  
  
"Would you ever have told me?" Lucas asked. Cybersix sighed.  
  
"Probably, one day. Once I had the time to figure myself out" Lucas nodded.  
  
"Why did you tell Lori?" he inquired. Cybersix laughed slightly.  
  
"I didn't expect to live through that, and I couldn't bear the idea of her loosing her beloved crush with no explanation. I thought she'd tell you."  
  
"But you didn't," Lucas commented.  
  
"No, I didn't. I didn't want my last time with you to be one of confusion and accusations and guilt."  
  
Lucas's expression grew distant, and Cybersix instantly regretted her words. She had been rash then. She had let him get close to her, and now that could be used to hurt him. She watched him warily, as he looked back at her, returning to the moment.  
  
"You were crying," he reflected. "You know, I think that's the first time I've ever seen you . soft." Cybersix lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Soft? I guess. I didn't think there was any need to perfect appearances, under the circumstances."  
  
"Oh," Lucas inquired. "Is that what you're doing now?" Cybersix shook her head.  
  
"No - no. I don't know!" She resumed her pacing. "There, you've heard my story. Are you satisfied?"  
  
Lucas sighed and shook his head, out of weariness rather than denial.  
  
"I don't know," he answered. "I don't know. Take it one day at a time, I guess." He looked up, and waited until the Cyber met his eye before continuing. "Do you trust me?"  
  
There was a long pause. Finally, Cybersix raised a hand to her eyes, severing the connecting gaze. When she looked up again, a slight shudder passed through her.  
  
"That's all I have left," she answered again. Abruptly, she turned and opened the window. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Wait!" Lucas bolted from his chair as she tumbled backwards out the window. "Wait," he said again to the empty air, then closed the shudders. 


End file.
